


Still here

by Zummar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Boxers, Case Fic, Fluff and Smut, Healing, M/M, Smut, Sort Of, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zummar/pseuds/Zummar
Summary: Cas notices the flash of silver in the corner of his eyes but can't do anything to help Dean as the angel blade pierces his stomach. It hits in an angle and is thrust upwards. Dean's scream makes the blood in his veins freeze and he surges forward in a futile attempt to stop what's happening





	Still here

**Author's Note:**

> This completes the 'Almost died sex - square' on my Destiel smut bingo-card.
> 
> Thanks to the Wwm-Discord group for putting up with all my not so safe for work questions.
> 
> A extra special thanks to @thisnewjoe for all the input, ideas and support! Love our talks!

 

 

Cas notices the flash of silver in the corner of his eyes but can't do anything to help Dean as the angel blade pierces his stomach. It hits in an angle and is thrust upwards. Dean's scream makes the blood in his veins freeze and he surges forward in a futile attempt to stop what's happening. 

 

“Deeeean!” 

 

The demon pulls the blade out and turns around, he grins and runs a finger along the blood stained blade, he chuckles and launches at Cas. Cas almost misses the attack as he watches Dean sliding down against the wall. His hands clasping the wound, blood seeping through his fingers. Dean makes a choked cry as his eyes meets Cas’, that's when Cas sees the silverblade surging forward. He turns his body so the blade passes him. The demon growls, turns to make another try but the blade is hit out of his hand by the furious angel who pushes him against the wall and smites him before he really knows what's happening. 

 

Cas steps away from the burnt out vessel as soon as he senses its former inhabitant is vanquished and hurries over to Dean. He is still breathing. Rapid shallow breaths, he stares at Cas with dimming eyes as he takes one last hitching breath. 

 

Cas kneels down beside him and presses his lips against Dean's sweaty hair as he hoists him into his arms, closing his eyes memories of him and Dean flicker by. The raise from perdition, the trust, the betrayal, the forgiveness, the way Dean's green eyes glitters in the sun, but most of all, the disagreement earlier today. The determination in Dean's voice when he said that Cas could wait at the motel if he didn't wanna follow. The anger Cas had felt as he slammed the door to the impala, because of course he'd follow him even though it was a stupid mission that would get someone hurt or killed.  _ Killed…  _ The reality grabs its icy cold fingers around his heart and squeezes, hard. 

 

“No no no no, Dean! Stay with me” Cas pleads as he lifts Dean's lifeless body closer to his chest. He fumbles with Dean's bloodsoaked hands and puts his own hand over the wound. It's still pulsating small gushes of blood against his hand,  _ Good, there is still a chance to heal him,  _ he thinks and let's his grace flood through him and into the man he can't lose. 

 

Cas leans his head against the wall and begs for it not to be too late, “Please Dean, come back to me, to all of us”  _ but mostly to me  _ he adds, gripping the hunter's shoulder a little tighter forcing his body closer to his own chest. 

 

When Dean draws his first breath Cas finds his eyes welling up in relief, he buries his face in Dean's sweat-damp hair and sighs. 

 

When Dean wakes up he's still in Cas’ arms but there is no trace of tears in his eyes. There might, however, be wet streaks on the sleeve of his trenchcoat. 

 

***

 

They arrive at the motel in silence, few words were spoken in the car, mostly because Cas couldn't shake the feeling that he had almost lost the most important part of his life just moments ago. Sure, it wasn't the first time Dean had died or even the first time Cas had healed him but… It was still different. It had been too close. 

 

Dean walks over to the bed with his duffle bag, throws it on the floor and ruffles through it to find new clothes and a towel. Cas is still standing at the closed door, watching Dean's every move. Something stirs inside him and his vision becomes blurry with tears once more. 

 

Dean turns towards him as if he can feel Cas’ eyes upon him, “Cas, buddy, what's wrong?” Dean moves in closer, still holding the towel and clothes, and reaches for his shoulder, Dean's touch is gentle but present. It's like a lightning bolt runs through Cas’ body, like he's been frozen solid and now is melting, like his world was black and white and now colors comes bursting through. 

 

Cas sighs “I almost lost you, you almost died in my arms…” This is the first time he takes his eyes off Dean since they got back to the motel. 

 

Dean's grip on his shoulder tightens “But you didn't, you saved me,” he soothes, and searches for Cas’ gaze. 

 

Cas has to swallow hard when their eyes meet again, they're close enough he can feel the air between them get warmer, like summer heat from asphalt, he can almost see the air shimmer. His heart beats harder than he can ever remember it doing, while not in battle. He slowly shifts between Dean's eyes, follows the arch of his eyebrows down to his freckled nose. They're spread like the stars across the universe and Cas would have counted them if his eyes hadn't fallen on Dean's pink lips. 

 

Dean licks his lips and takes a trembling breath. The trenchcoat rustles softly when Cas reaches out for Dean's neck, pulls him closer and presses his lips against his. Dean makes a short surprised sound before dropping the towel and clothes to the floor to free his other hand. Dean's hand finds its way into Cas’ hair, their tongues makes a more frantic dance the closer they get. 

 

A wonderful burning sensation centers in Cas lower regions as Dean pushes him against the wall. He can feel Dean's erection against his own and he moans desperately into his kisses. Cas pulls at Dean's plaid shirt and bloody t-shirt and Dean answers with pushing the trenchcoat off his shoulders and down on the floor. Dean is finally bare from his chest up and Cas can't help but tracing his muscles and down to the spot where the blade went in earlier. There's not even a scar but that sadness from before washes over him again. 

 

“I almost lost you!” he groans when Dean kisses his neck on his way to Cas’ chest that's almost freed from his white shirt.

 

“But you didn't, I'm still here’ Dean mumbles at the nape of his neck as he fumbles with the last button and his eagerness to get Cas naked makes him rip it open, the last button bounces across the floor. 

 

Dean's lips against his skin makes the hair on his arms stand and when he carefully bites his nipple Cas almost loses his ability to stand. Strong hands holds him up, trails his waist and stops at his hips. Dean digs his fingers in under the hem of his pants, runs them along the hem until he finds the belt. With quick motions he has Cas naked before him and he kneels down. 

 

Kissing Cas’ thick thighs, he whispers “I'm still here”. 

 

Cas whimpers at his words and touch, his cock is just beside Dean's cheek, it grazes against the stubble, Cas’ breath hitches. 

 

Dean is still wearing pants but Cas can clearly see the bulge when he looks down. Dean's head covers the sight as he slowly kisses along Cas’ thick cock. When he closes his lips and let's Cas’ cock push through and into his warm mouth Cas let's out a long moan. The tip touches the back of Dean's throat and the feeling is… _ out of this world _ , Cas thinks to himself. 

 

His moans are short and rhythmical, in the same pace as his cock is sliding over Dean's lips and into his mouth. Cas’ bare back is sweaty and the friction against the wall burns against his skin he grabs a hold of Dean's head to make him stop. 

 

“You don't want me to continue?” Dean says, looking up at him with swollen red lips and hungry eyes. 

 

_ Fuck, he is beautiful.  _ Cas shakes his head and strokes Dean's jawline with his thumbs _ “ _ No, it's not that… I just, would you take me to bed?”

 

Cas removes and drops his clothes where he stood, and is stark naked as Dean gently pushes him down on the bed. Dean slowly loosens his own belt buckle and unbuttons his jeans. Cas is seated between Dean's legs, watching as Dean's boxers are revealed.

 

Dean hooks his thumbs in the waistband to release his throbbing cock but is stopped by Cas kissing him through the boxers. He breathes hot air at Dean's thick erection, up and down the shaft. Cas lips over the fabric makes a soft sound, accompanied by Dean's sporadic whimperings. Dean buries his fingers in dark locks and presses his hips forward, Cas takes his girth between his lips and moves his head rhythmically up and down. He increases the speed until Dean's whimpers turns to moans, and he has to support his weight by moving his hands to Cas’ shoulders. 

 

“Caaas…” he gasps and leans down to kiss his cheek. 

 

They lay down on the covers, Dean on top of Cas, his cock pressed against Cas’ upper thigh. Dean fits himself against Cas’ cock, building a gentle pressure as he rocks his weight back and forth. 

 

Their lips lock once again and the frantic feeling from before washes over them, “Thought I'd lost you” Cas mumbles.

 

“Still here” Dean answers. 

 

Dean grabs Cas’ cock and strokes it, runs his thumb over the tip, smearing the drops of precum round the glans. He’s jerking Cas as he thrusts harder against Cas’ thigh. The bed creaks in sync with their movements. 

 

Cas’ digs his fingers into the back of Dean, feeling the muscles play under his hands. 

 

“Fuck me Dean!” 

 

Dean stops and gives him a serious look, “Are you sure?” 

 

Cas nods. 

 

Dean gets to his feet and walks over to the duffle bag and digs out a couple of sample packages of lube and a condom. A wicked smile comes over his lips where he stands and he throws the lube towards Cas on the bed. He puts the condom packet between his teeth and turns around. He slowly trails his waist with hands and let's his fingers slid in under the hem of his boxers. He suggestively pushes them lower, revealing well formed ass, he wiggles it slightly which makes Cas chuckle.

 

When Dean turns back to face Cas he traps his cock in the boxers, letting it follow them down until it springs loose, thick and in full attention. He let's the underwear drop to the floor as he tears open the packet and rolls the condom on his full length. The chuckle took the edge off for a second but seeing Dean's strip tease has Cas yearning even more. 

 

Dean climbs up between Cas’ legs, he tears the first lube pack open with his teeth and empties it on his fingers. Dean's slick fingers glides across Cas’ perineum, making his breath hitch and end in a surprised but happy sigh as Dean slides the first finger inside him. Slowly he pushes inside without much resistance, Cas legs are spread wide apart and he rocks his body down on Dean's finger, begging for more. Dean is quick to oblige and lets a second finger slide in. He works him open. Three fingers inside him and Cas is clawing the covers to keep himself grounded. 

 

“Please Dean! I need to feel you inside me!” he pleads, remembering how he almost lost the other man. 

 

Dean empties the other pack of lube in his hand. He coats the tip of his cock with the clear liquid, slathers the rest at Cas’ rim and let's his glans play along the perineum and over the sensitive longing hole. 

 

Cas whimpers “Please Dean!” over and over, until he feels the tip of Dean's fat cock push in. It doesn't hurt, and all he can think of is how much he wants to be filled with Dean. Dean pushes in further almost hitting Cas’ prostate but then retracts. Teasing Cas to madness, he only goes in so far before pulling out again. 

 

Cas is begging for more, so close to ecstasy and yet so far away. 

 

“I need you” he breathes. 

 

“You got me, I'm still here.” 

 

It's like a broken record, the words, but that's what he needs, what  _ they _ need. 

 

That's when Dean slowly pushes the whole way inside him and leans forward to give Cas a kiss. The kiss is wet and hot and hungry, like a premonition of what's to come. 

 

Dean raises himself up on his arms, pulls almost the entire way out and slams back into Cas. 

 

Cas groans loudly and digs his fingers into Dean's back once again. And Dean fucks him, hard, and Cas loves every second of it. The feeling of being wanted and filled is overwhelming and he cries Dean's name as he spills white streaks all over his stomach and chest. 

 

Their gazes have been locked with each other during the whole time and Dean only falters to keep it locked as his movements becomes erratic and he comes deep inside Cas. 

 

Dean slumps down on top of Cas, breathing heavily and kisses him softly. 

 

“I almost lost you,” Cas says and wipes Dean's hair out of his forehead, “but you're still here”. A single tear tumbles from the edge of his eye. 

 

Dean catches the tear with a kiss “I'm still here”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments, that's like water during a heatwave!


End file.
